


House Warming

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some gifts keep on giving.</p>
    </blockquote>





	House Warming

**Author's Note:**

> Some gifts keep on giving.

**Title:** House Warming  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #94: Present  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Some gifts keep on giving.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

House Warming

~

“You invited _Snape_ to Harry’s housewarming?” Ron hissed. “Why?”

“Harry’s mooned over him long enough,” Hermione said. “Ever since he presented Snape with his Order of Merlin, he’s been pining. He clearly wanted to give him _more_ than just a medal that day.”

“You’re mad. Even _if_ Harry’s interested in Snape, we’re supposed to bring house-warming gifts, not Slytherin _gits_.”

Hermione pointed to where Harry, looking happier than he had in ages, was smiling at Snape, and, as they watched, Snape stepped closer, murmuring something that made Harry blush. She smiled. “Looks like we brought the perfect present to me.”

~


End file.
